dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Gohan (SSJJ)
|FirstApp=DBZ |Race=Saiyan/Human-type Earthling Zombified Saiyan-Human-Type Earthling Hybrid |Gender=Male |Date of birth = May 18, Age 757 |Date of death = May 8, 774 (Revived) December, Age 993 (As a Hybrid; Revived in Age 853) December, 993 (As a Zombie) June 11, Age 855 (death erased) |Status=Alive |Address=439 East District |Occupation=Elite Time Patroller Apprentice Supreme Kai Scholar |Affiliations= Goku (Father/Fusee/team member/comrade) Chi-Chi (Mother) Bardock (Grandfather) Ox-King (Grandfather) Gine (Grandmother) Raditz (Uncle) Jamie (Father's Counterpart) Pan (Daughter) Goten (Brother/Fusee) Amin (Father's counterpart's son) Trunks (Comrade/Fusee) Piccolo (mentor/fusee/team member/comrade) Future Gohan (Alternate timeline counterpart/Fusee) New Future Trunks (comrade/fusee) Old Kai (Mentor) Naraku (mentor) Erasa (Student) Vegito Black (fusee) }} Gohan (孫 悟飯, Son Gohan) is the first son of Goku and Chi-Chi. Appearance In Advanced; Gohan's hair regrows the bang he had during the Dragon Ball Z, but wears a martial arts clothes almost identical to Xeno Trunks', most notably a black trench coat. He also wears glasses, like in his appearance in Dragon Ball Z: Resurrection ‘F’, and Dragon Ball Heroes. During the Demon Realm Assault; Gohan wears his purple outfit from the Cell Games Saga once again along with the cape. During the 2nd Timespace Rift Tournament; Gohan wears his purple outfit again, but with a dark blue shirt underneath, dark blue shoes similar to his turtle hermit outfit, and dark blue wristbands. In Revelation; Gohan's hair-style has returned to his Teen hair, and he now continues to wear his tuxedo as an adult. During the Evil Goku Saga, Gohan as the Great Saiyaman is reverted back to a Teen, and wears his great saiyaman outfit for the remainder of the series. Power While in Dragon Ball Advanced; at first his power was much the same as it was during the Tournament of Power, but after unlocking Mage Transformation - Gohan's power rivalled Golden Frieza's power. After his constant fusion with his future counterpart; Gohan gained residual godly ki and was able to withstand the pressure of a Demon Devil's aura. Abilities |-|Techniques= Gohan Canon Techniques *Kamehameha **Super Kamehameha **Ultimate Kamehameha *Masenko **Masendan **Ultimate Masenko ***Planetary Masenko - Combination of Ultimate Masenko, Masendan, and Blaster Meteor. *Quiet Rage **Super Quiet Rage - a team attack with his Future counterpart used on Janesuka *Meteor Crash *Heavy Finish *Spinning Heel Drop *Magic **Arcane Masenko ***Arcane Ultimate Masenko ***Arcane Masendan ***Arcane Blaster Meteor ***Temporal Masenko - A Team attack with his Future Counterpart *Special Beam Cannon **Arcane Special Beam Barrage |-|Forms and transformations= ' Great Ape ' This transformation occurs when a person with Saiyan heritage (and with a tail) looks directly at a full moon, or something that simulates its effects, such as Vegeta's Power Ball. Gohan and Amin are so far the only Saiyan Hybrids to have tails. ' Zombified State ' After dying from exposure to Virus Naraku; Gohan was reanimated with his powers intact as a Zombie, and fought against Piccolo, New Future Kami, and New Future Piccolo. Zombie Gohan was eventually destroyed by New Future Kami. ' Super Saiyan ' Gohan became a Super Saiyan at nine years of age (if including the time spent in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber; 11 in the anime). He is referred to as the Gold Fighter by most citizens of Earth. ' Full-Powered Super Saiyan ' Gohan is one of the first people to display full mastery over the Super Saiyan. Gohan had learned to perfect the Super Saiyan form with his father. ' Super Saiyan 2 ' First obtained by Gohan during the Cell Saga. This was awoken when he's rage surfaced and enabled him to transformed. ' Super Saiyan 3 ' Gohan achieves this state in Dragon Ball Heroes and uses it mostly in his teen form. Unlike his teen form, he has 2 bangs instead of just one. He first used this form against Naraku, and seems to have learnt it prior to his fight against him. He is able to stack this with Potential Unleashed to increase its power even further. After he returns to his adult from thanks to Buru, he is no longer seen with a bang, and uses it more due to his adult body capable of handling better. ' Great Saiyaman ' In order to prevent his peers from finding out he is the Gold Fighter, he asks for Bulma for a disguise and ends up becoming a Superhero for the Citizens of Earth. ' Potential Unleashed ' Gohan's ultimate power-up when the full extent of his dormant power is released during the Fusion Saga. This power up was achieved by a special ceremony performed by Old Kai. ' Mage Transformation ' Gohan was capable of achieving this form via training in private while his Future Counterpart was recuperating from his battle with Bhut. In this form; his hair becomes the same length as hair-style when he was a kid and his clothes morph into the outfit he were during the Cell Games. ' Spectral Super Saiyan ' Gohan is capable of accessing Spectral Super Saiyan through Mage Transformation instead of Super Saiyan's Grimoire. Instead of a time limit; his form is limited by ki and magic consumption. ' Spectral Super Saiyan 2 ' Gohan uses this against Cell-X after Spectral Super Saiyan fails to make any difference to the Bio-Android. While in this form; his more powerful and faster enough to dodge his Time Blasts. Mage Transformation - Potential Unleashed By Synchronising his Potential Unleashed State with his Mage Transformation state; he is able to enter a combined form of the two. In this form; he gains a single bang down his face, his skin tone becomes a lighter colour, and gains a white-teal aura. ' Supernatural State ' Gohan gained stated off-story while training under Old Kai and Piccolo and was able to achieve this form. After training under Naraku; he was able to access even more power of the Supernatural State. While in this state; he is able to withstand several blows from Salsa while dodging his attacks with ease. During the training with the Time Rift version of Gogenks summoned by Goku - Gohan applied the principles of the Potential Unleashed to surpass his limits in an attempt to overpower the fused warrior. ' Super Potential Unleashed ' Achieved during the training for the Octofinals of the Timespace Rift Tournament. Achieved by his desire to further his abilities as an Earthling as well as his sheer force of will. In this state - he is faster and stronger than Perfected Super Saiyan Blue Goku. The sheer tensity of this state causes his clothes to tear while gaining white pupils, a single-bang hanging down in front of his face, and a skin-tight purple aura. ' Transcendent Human ' Through a sheer force of will and pure strength of character, driven by Gohan's resolve to continue training to better himself in his own way - Gohan was able to achieve the Transcendent Human state while training for 2nd Timespace Rift Tournament. Black markings appear on his arms, chest, and his forehead, while his hair becomes silver and his top is evaporated by the sheer power of the form. His muscle mass slightly increases and his face becomes relaxed. His hair also resembles Teen Gohan's Super Saiyan 2 hairstyle in terms of width, height, and length. ' Post-Advanced transformations ' ' Super Saiyan God ' Like Vegeta; Gohan isn't seen obtaining or using this form, but he manages to obtain it while training between the Ginny Saga and Jamie Saga. It is applied due to his small body, the time limit is shorter on Super Saiyan God and is unable to maintain for too long. ' Saiyan beyond God ' Gohan obtained during an accelerator training during the Intern Saga, due to the presents of Android 22 and Intern, threatening the Universe. In this form, he is able to outclass Super Saiyan 3 Aminko in sheer strength and speed, as well as Goku in his own Saiyan beyond God form. ' Super Saiyan God Super Saiyan ' Gohan obtained during an accelerator training during the Intern Saga, due to the presents of Android 22 and Intern, threatening the Universe. In this form, he is able to outclass Super Saiyan 3 Aminko in sheer strength and speed, as well as Goku in his own Saiyan beyond God form. ' Super Saiyan God Super Saiyan 2 ' After the second death of Goten, Gohan snapped into a full fit of rage transforming into the Super Saiyan God Super Saiyan 2. While in this form, Gohan is shown to be have an almost ruthless demeanor, as he constantly attacks Intern without letting him defend himself. Gohan's behaviour in this form somewhat mirrors his behaviour when he fought Cell. However during the course of the battle, Gohan manage to get hold of himself and returned to his passive nature. ' Super Saiyan 4 ' Like his father, he has the ability to use Super Saiyan 4 obtain during the 6 year period between GT and AF. He has ability to utilize this form with Gohan's Mystic form. After, being turned into a teen again his height remains, but clothing changes. ' Teen (Exodus) ' After coming face-to-face with Evil Goku, Evil Goku uses his wish powers to convert Gohan back to a teen, hoping to gain the upperhand. Gohan still has control over his abilities and even awakens Super Saiyan 3 in this form. Jamie later restores his tail after realising, disabling his need for a Portable Blutz Wave Generator. His power level also remains and retains his youthful energy. ' Super Saiyan 2nd Grade (Teen) ' Gohan is emphasized that he obtain this between Super and Resurrection, but has never been bothered to use it, because of Super Saiyan 2. Because he has never used much detail of his usage is unknown. This form is later combined with Super Saiyan 2 and Gohan's godly ki to become a Super Saiyan God Super Saiyan 2. ' Super Saiyan 3 (Teen) ' Teen Gohan acquires this form during his battle with Evil Goku, but this form isn't strong enough to take diwn Evil Goku so he ascends to Super Saiyan 4 with the help of a portable Blutz Wave Generator due to Evil Goku cutting his tail off. ' Ultimate (teen) ' Gohan retains his ability to use his Ultimate form in his Teen form. In it, he is still able to outclass a Super Saiyan 3 and even transform into the Super Saiyan forms while in this form. Super Saiyan God (Teen) Like Vegeta; Gohan is seen obtaining or using this form, but he manages to obtain it while training between the Ginny Saga and Jamie Saga. Due to his small body the time limit is shorter on Super Saiyan God and is unable to maintain for too long. Saiyan beyond God (Teen) Gohan obtained during an accelerator training during the Intern Saga, due to the presents of Android 22 and Intern, threatening the Universe. In this form, he is able to outclass Super Saiyan 3 Aminko in sheer strength and speed, as well as Goku in his own Saiyan beyond God form. Super Saiyan God Super Saiyan (Teen) Gohan obtained during an accelerator training during the Intern Saga, due to the presents of Android 22 and Intern, threatening the Universe. In this form, he is able to outclass Super Saiyan 3 Aminko in sheer strength and speed, as well as Goku in his own Saiyan beyond God form. Super Saiyan God Super Saiyan 2 (Teen) After the second death of Goten, Gohan snapped into a full fit of rage transforming into the Super Saiyan God Super Saiyan 2. While in this form, Gohan is shown to be have an almost ruthless demeanor, as he constantly attacks Intern without letting him defend himself. Gohan's behaviour in this form somewhat mirrors his behaviour when he fought Cell. However during the course of the battle, Gohan manage to get hold of himself and returned to his passive nature. Fusion EX Gohanks (SSJJ) EX Gohanks is the EX-Fusion of Gohan, and Trunks. Hanten Hanten is the EX-Fusion of Goku's sons; Gohan, and Goten. He is a powerful fusion of the brothers, and Gohan's strongest fusion. He was able to last longer than Gotenks, and EX Gohanks. EX Gohan EX Gohan is the EX-Fusion of Gohan and Future Gohan. Xeno Gohanks In Dragon Ball Advanced; Xeno Gohanks is the Fusion Dance result of Gohan and New Future Trunks as opposed to his Dragon Ball Heroes version being a fusion of Gohan and Future Trunks. Gogittan Gogitan is the EX-Fusion of Gohan and Vegito Black. Battles Dragon Ball Advanced *Dial (1st Form), and Goku vs. Vegeta (Villainous Form 2, Super Saiyan 2), Gotenks (Villainous Form 2, Super Saiyan 3), and Gohan (Villainous Form 2, Unleash Potential) *Future Gohan (Super Saiyan Blue) & Gohan (Potential Unleashed) vs. Future Goten *Gohan vs. Piccolo Dragon Ball Revelations *Majin Dōka (Mr. Popo Assimilated) vs. Majuub, Gotenks (Super Saiyan 4), Gohan (SS4), Goku (SS3), Vegeta (SS3) and Tien *Majin Dōka (Majuub Assimilated) vs. Majuub, Gohan (SS4), Gotenks (SS4) and Vegeta (SS2) *Majin Dōka (Majuub Assimilated) vs. Goten, Trunks, Android 18, Yamcha, Krillin, Gohan (SS4), Goku (SS2) and Vegeta (SS2) *Majin Dōka (Majuub Assimilated) vs. Pan (SS2), Goten (SS2), Gohan (SS4), Trunks (SS2) and Videl *Majin Dōka vs. Nuova Shenron, Gohan (MSS4) & Gotenks (SS3) *Future Gohan (SS3) & Gohan (SS4) vs. Piccolo III (Fused with Future Dende & Super Saiyan 2 Future Bardock) *Jamie, Vegeta (SS4), Gotenks (SS2), Future Trunks (SS3), Gohan (MSS4), Future Gohan (SS3) & Goku (SS4) vs. vs. Piccolo III (Fused with Future Dende & Super Saiyan 2 Future Bardock) *Jamie, Goten, Amin Goku, Vegeta, Gohan and Trunks vs. Zaiko *Gohan (Adult Great Saiyaman/Teen Saiyaman) vs. Evil Goku (Evil Super Saiyan 4) *Jamie and Teen Gohan vs. Evil Krillin and Evil Gohan *Ultimate Teen Gohan vs. Evil Gohan (Evil Super Saiyan) *Piccolo, Zaiko (Super Saiyan 5), Amin (Super Saiyan 5), Gohan (Super Saiyan 5), and Vegeta (Super Saiyan 5) vs. Evil Gogeta (Evil Super Saiyan 4) *Gohan & Trunks vs. Intern *Ultimate Teen Gohan (Saiyan beyond God/Super Saiyan God Super Saiyan) and Gotenks (Saiyan beyond God) vs. Intern ("Deity" form) *Ultimate Teen Gohan (Super Saiyan God Super Saiyan 2) vs. Intern ("Deity" form/Base) Category:Canon Characters Category:Staff Sergeant Jack Jackson Category:Gohan Category:Super Saiyans Category:Saiyans Category:Humans Category:Saiyan Hybrids Category:Aliens Category:Characters who can fly Category:Mystic Gohan Category:Mystic Category:Male Characters Category:Characters with ki Category:Saiyans with Tails Category:Characters with Tails Category:Tournament Fighters Category:Revived Character Category:Transformation Users Category:Canon Respecting Category:Hybrids